Arrested
by hermionesmydawg
Summary: She opened her mouth to speak but was too confused to form words. It all started to make sense to her, however, when he pulled his badge out of his pants and held it up for her to see. "Ms. Blye, I'm Detective Marty Deeks, LAPD. I have a warrant for your arrest." [Kensi/Deeks PWP]


**No, I'm not sorry. It had to be done. Also, blame my boo Nelly for this. You can interpret this tale as being in the same universe as Hard and Just A Game.**

**I don't own any of the characters in this story. I do own a pair of flip-flops though, does that count for anything?**

* * *

It was getting late, and she was getting worried.

Kensi got up from her couch, looked out the curtains on her door, walked into the kitchen, and just generally paced around her small apartment. Deeks should have been there by now. It wasn't that she was usually the worrying type, but he had specifically said that he had a surprise for her. Something she had said she wanted, he said.

It had to be something delicious, like a German chocolate cake. Or a chocolate chess pie. Or anything chocolate. She looked at the time again - it was almost 10:00. He'd better have some fucking chocolate.

**_Knock knock._**

"The hell?" Kensi muttered, looking down at her disheveled appearance. Wearing only a black nightshirt, she was definitely not dressed for company. She tiptoed over to the door and peaked out, seeing Deeks standing on the other side. Or at least, she was pretty sure it was Deeks. Why the hell would he knock, though? He'd had a key for months.

She opened the door and eyed her boyfriend up and down. He wasn't wearing the same clothes from earlier at work. Now he wore khaki slacks, a long-sleeved white button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, and a loosely tied gray tie. If that wasn't strange enough, his hair was actually combed. For a second she wondered if she'd fallen asleep on the couch and was being visited by the ghost of Deeks past.

Narrowing her eyes, she pointed to her partner's stern expression. "What's going on?"

"Kensi Blye?" Deeks asked, his fierce look never wavering.

She opened her mouth to speak but was too confused to form words. It all started to make sense to her, however, when he pulled his badge out of his pants and held it up for her to see. "Ms. Blye, I'm Detective Marty Deeks, LAPD. I have a warrant for your arrest."

Inside she was screaming because fuck yes, this was something she'd said she wanted. Yes, she liked to role-play. Yes, Deeks made her horny as hell when he talked detective to her. But she didn't really expect him to go all out like this for one of her fantasies. "May I ask what the charges are?" Kensi asked, biting her bottom lip.

"California penal codes 314 and 647, ma'am," he answered with a straight face. "Public indecency and lewd conduct. Now, we can make this gentle or we can make this rough, but you're going to have to come with me."

_Damn he was good_, she thought to herself. If she weren't so excited she would laugh, but no. She was already loving every second of this. "Can I at least put some clothes on before we leave?"

Deeks shook his head and held his hand out for her. "That won't be necessary."

Kensi tilted her head curiously. So they were actually leaving her apartment? Well, if she was going to get arrested, she might as well play along and make it a little more realistic. Slipping on her flip-flops that she kept by the door, she stepped outside and peaked around her bushes to make sure nobody was watching. It would be preferable if she didn't _actually_ get arrested for public indecency. Thankfully her apartment was relatively sequestered in the back corner of her complex and there weren't any on-lookers to be seen. So, if she made a scene...

She took a second to eye him up and down appreciatively before meeting his gaze. The man had great undercover skills, she had to give it to him. He hadn't broken character once. Yet, anyway. Winking, she wiggled her fingers, turned around, and took off running.

It had to be realistic, right? Nobody really goes down that easily.

Clearly her escape plan took him by surprise, as she heard him grunt his signature "Really?!" before he took chase after her. It only took him a second to catch up to her, and the next thing she knew her back was being slammed, albeit not that roughly, against the side of his LAPD sedan.

"Well, I guess that answers my question," Deeks said, pressing his body flush against hers. His hot breath tickled her neck and his already hard cock nudged against her hip as he whispered in her ear. "Rough it is."

With one hand on her waist, he spun her around. She instinctively flattened her palms against the roof of the car and spread her feet. "I might have to add resisting arrest to your charges," Deeks said as he ran his hands across her shoulders and arms. "Are you carrying a weapon?"

Kensi gasped and arched her back as his hands worked their way to her sides, slowly grazing the side of her breasts. "No."

"Somehow I don't believe that," he said. His hands continued their torturously slow search of her body, his fingertips squeezing the curve of her hips and ghosting over the skin of her thighs as he dropped to his knees. A small hum caught in her throat when he scratched his nails along the inside of her thighs on his way back up her legs, but she couldn't stop herself from whimpering as a finger brushed over the center of her panties. She was fairly certain this wasn't normal LAPD protocol, but wouldn't dare question his practices. He was the detective, after all.

She wondered how far he would let this game go. _Surely he wouldn't…_Her curiosity was interrupted by his warm body trapping her between himself and the car. Feeling his excitement pressed firmly against her ass made coherent thoughts pretty fucking impossible. Realizing that the reason he was grabbing her wrists and wrapping her hands behind her back was because he was actually about to handcuff her was enough to make her forget her own name.

The cold steel against her skin was a bit of a shock, and actually hurt just a little bit. That must be why NCIS used zip-ties instead of handcuffs. Maybe she should have had a Special Agent fantasy instead of Detective. Although maybe not, because the sharp twinge of the metal against her wrists was startling, real and exciting. She heard the stuttering click of the cuffs closing and felt her boyfriend's next words in her ear before she heard them. "You have the right to remain silent."

"Wait!" Kensi yelled, wiggling feebly against her restraints.

Deeks kept a firm hold on her. "Wait?"

"Please," she begged. "I can't go back to jail. I'll do anything, just don't take me back."

Even though she couldn't see him, she knew Deeks broke character and smiled at her act for a second before turning her around to face him again. He licked his lips, eying her flushed face and heaving chest appreciatively. "What do you mean, do anything?"

Kensi smiled and shook her head, sending her hair cascading over her shoulders. "I mean, anything you want, Detective."

He narrowed his eyes at her and she knew this moment right here would make or break this charade. There was about a 95% chance that anything he said would come out creepy, and she immediately regretted setting him up for failure. Judging by the contemplative look on his face, he had come to the same conclusion. He was usually pretty quick on his feet, but he considered his next move carefully this time. He was _not_ going to back down. "You really are beautiful," he said softly.

_Hmm, not bad_. "Yeah?" Kensi asked innocently.

"Yeah." Deeks placed one hand on her hip and ran the other through her loose waves. "The most beautiful woman I've ever seen. Your eyes are mesmerizing."

She blinked and almost quit breathing as he stepped incredibly close to her again. This proximity was very familiar to her, but not being able to respond to him in a physical way was not. She wanted to touch him, to loop her fingers through his belt and thrust his hips into hers. She wanted to grab his hand and force it between her legs so he could feel how much she loved his act. But she was at his mercy.

His thumb traced her cheekbone down to her mouth. "And your lips..." Kensi's eyes closed and her breath hitched as he dropped his lips to hers, flicking his tongue against her lower lip. "I bet they would feel amazing wrapped around my dick."

"Dirty, Detective," she murmured against his lips. "Tell me more. Where else would your dick feel amazing?"

Deeks grunted and kissed her harder, grabbing her ass so he could grind his hips against hers. "Fuck me, you win. I'm out."

Her eyes flew open and she mumbled against his lips. "You're out?"

"Jesus, I didn't think you'd actually let me handcuff you." Running his hands up to her neck, he twisted his fingers in her hair and tugged, nipping at the newly exposed skin. "When did you get so kinky?"

"I can't believe the undercover master broke character first," she said, wiggling her hips in frustration.

"Shut up and get in the backseat," he growled, pulling himself away from her so he could open the backdoor of the sedan.

Kensi looked at him incredulously. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

He shrugged and smiled. "Not really."

She glared at him as she plopped down on the cloth bench seat and tried to scoot backwards. Tried being the operative word. He bit his lip and tried not to laugh, climbing in on his knees after her. The backseat was cramped, making Kensi feel like she was back in high school again. Except for the handcuffs. Okay, maybe not except for the handcuffs.

"Why the grumpy face? I thought you liked it when I was in control." Deeks wrapped his arms around her back, easing her flat on the seat. His hands deftly removed her panties and she bucked her hips up, begging for some form of contact. He teased her first, of course, lightly thumbing the tiny patch of hair he'd begged her to keep just for him. She squirmed under him, but he simply smiled and took his time, tracing the dip between her thighs and her soft lips before slipping a finger between her folds. "Hmm," he hummed appreciatively. "I knew you liked it."

"Deeks," she moaned, her breath already ragged. "No foreplay."

"Um." He glanced down at his pants and started unfastening his belt and pants one-handed. "Done."

But Kensi had other ideas. She put a foot over his hand and applied pressure. "And take these fucking handcuffs off."

"About that," Deeks said with a grimace. Kensi's eyes widened and she was literally about to kick the shit out of him when he laughed and reached into his pocket. "I had you for a second there, didn't I?"

"You were about to be missing a very important part of your anatomy."

"You would miss it," he bragged, dropping his pants to his knees proudly.

Yes, even though she wouldn't admit it, she would miss it. In fact, she was nearly trembling with anticipation as he rolled her to the side and unlocked the handcuffs, gently sliding them off of her wrists. She was free, finally. Grabbing his tie, she tugged and pulled him on top of her. Within seconds he slid inside of her and she was biting his neck, holding on to his tie for dear life as he thrust slow and deep within her.

Curling her legs around his waist, she arched against him and reveled in how amazing he felt, even in the backseat of a shitty sedan. Deeks didn't have try hard to fulfill her detective fantasy. Truthfully, he didn't have to try at all. She was basically already living it every day, but even better than she could have expected. He was strong, sexy, generous, and just mysterious enough to keep her on her toes. He also knew her body like he had been memorizing her for years, waiting for just the right time to spring copious amounts of mind-blowing orgasms on her.

She tensed, and he tensed, and like always he knew that she was close. Warm sensations began to spread through her extremities and her muscles clenched around him as she whimpered softly in his ear. Her tight grip on his tie loosed and he nestled his face against her cheek, cradling her ass as he continued to thrust until he came loud and hard inside of her.

Deeks' scruff scratched her cheek, reminding her that she usually hated facial hair but somehow couldn't picture him without it. She ran a hand through his hair, fluffing it out to make it look normal again, before planting a "thanks for the awesome sex" kiss on his lips. "That was fun."

A slow grin spread across his flushed cheeks. "That what you wanted?"

Kensi shrugged. "A uniform would have been a nice touch," she teased.

"Detectives hardly ever wear uniforms," he argued.

She pouted. "Doesn't mean I don't want to see you in your dress blues."

"Uh huh," he said, pulling his pants up and sliding in between the back of the seat and her. "Maybe next time."

"You're already planning a next time?"

"Sure." He nuzzled his nose against her shoulder. "Cause I love my kinky Kensi."

"Good." She smiled and snuggled against him even though she knew they needed to go back inside. They were content to stay just they way they were for now. "I love my dirty detective, too."

* * *

**A/N: I've had a lot of requests for more bossy!Deeks. Hopefully he was bossy enough for you all, and thanks for liking my silly smuts so much. :)**


End file.
